Various mobile communication devices may be employed for data, voice, and/or video communications, as well as for consumption of digital content items, such as electronic books, video, and/or audio recordings. Such mobile communication devices may be represented by electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, electronic pads, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers, and the like. These mobile communication devices may wirelessly communicate with communications infrastructure devices and/or other mobile computing devices to enable the consumption of the digital content items.